Sleepwalker
by moskafleur
Summary: The Going Merry crew is forced to take some drastic measures to help Sanji with his sleepwalking. But tie him to the bed can lead to situations he never thought possible. Beta:


The beta who helped make this happen is: cannibal-hymn

I dedicate this fanfic to Roroxp17 and May-Fire-Yana. They always help me come up with new pervy ideas.

* * *

When I woke up soaked, in the middle of the deck over which a storm fell upon, and surrounded by my nakama, it wasn't what I understood for a good morning, but I guess it could've been worse.

Their gazes filled with concern weighed down on me and I didn't even know where I was at the moment. The only thing I could remember was laying down on my bed, on the room I share with the other guys. What was I doing here?

"Sanji! Are you alright?! If Luffy hadn't tried to sneak into the kitchen, we would've lost you!" Chopper said. He then turned into his human form and carried me bride style into the kitchen, followed by the rest of my nakama. It was really embarrassing. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You don't remember anything, Sanji-kun?" the navigator asked. "Well… no" I answered while being placed down on the dining table. I pushed myself up and rested on my elbows as I looked at them in silence. "Chopper, is it possible that Sanji may be a sleepwalker?" Nami asked thoughtfuly. "That's the conclusion I've reached to. It's a fairly normal issue, it doesn't suppose any risk for his health, don't worry" he answered, trying to calm me down.

"Unless he tries throwing himself over the rail" Zoro added. "Yes, unless that happens… Sanji… I think we should take certain measurements to avoid any future tragedies…" the doctor remarked.

"Such as?"

"Well… I can't give you any sleeping pills, because in case we're under attack you'll be utterly defenseless" he continued in a pensive manner, "closing the door from our room isn't a good idea, first of because some of us may need to get out, and if not, you would be able to destroy it by kicking it while sleepwalking…"

"So what then?" I was beginning to feel restless.

"I'll tie your wrists to the bed" he answered. I guess my expression told everything, as he kept explaining "but, I'll leave your legs free. That way, if any enemies were to come in you could free or at least defend yourself, but you won't be able to stand up. I think I'll add an extra strap to your chest. It's for your own good."

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Is that the best you could think of?!" I answered back.

"Yes, unfortunately".

"Neee, Sanji, if this helps to avoid losing my cook, you'll have to do it. Captain's orders" Luffy said while putting his hand on my shoulder. "It won't be for long" Chopper remarked "it's about getting your body used to sleep in that position".

I sighed deeply, letting my head fall down as a sign of my surrender, and accepted my destiny.

That same afternoon, I went to serve Nami-san some juice, while she sat drawing near her tangerines.

"Sanji-kun, I'm sorry we've to torture you this way, really, but I wouldn't like you to get hurt".

"Don't worry, Nami-san, I understand, and if you feel that this is the best for me, I accept it without complaints" I told with a bright smile to my redhead.

"I've been thinking about how uncomfortable it'll be for you to sleep on that position, so why don't you use this?" she said, as she hand me some kind of blindfold. "It may help you to sleep, you know, no lights, no movements… it helps me, I use it every night"

"Thank you very much, my darling, I'll use it"

"Very well, Sanji, it's time" Usopp told me as his gaze went to my bed, to which he had added that same evening the hooks for the straps.

"It looks like a torture device" I said back.

"It's a start" he answered with an ominous fake smile. What a fucker. "Come, I have to tie you up". And so, I laid down and put the blindfold on, and he tightened up the straps. It was without any doubt a bad idea, but we had voted and it was five against one, I didn't stand a chance. My wrists barely had any mobility, and let's not talk about my chest, over which a brown leather strap pinned me down to bed. Bad idea. Yep.

Some hours must have passed since we all went to bed. You couldn't hear nothing at all, safe for Luffy's snoring, and some movement of sheets once in a while, which meant some of them must have moved in their sleep. Lucky bastards. Sleeping without being able to move was impossible. Not even the blindfold was helpful. Yes, it kept the light away and everything you want, but being on that position was incredibly uncomfortable. I asked myself why wouldn't they use chains instead, at least I'd be able to move more while still being tied. But then I got to the same answer they must have also reached, and it was that if they gave me such a big mobility range, I'd be able to break the chain with some kicks. A shame, really.

And then, my ears noticed a disturbance in my surroundings. A far too abrupt movement. Maybe someone had kicked something in their sleep. But it wasn't that, I could hear the creak of the wooden floor, as if someone decided to stand up, and then I heard some footsteps. I could have said something, asked who it was and made it known that I was awake, but I didn't. WHY DIDN'T I?!

I know, because I preferred to blab in silence. Pretend I was asleep. SERVES ME RIGHT.

I noticed that the steps stopped by my bed. Whoever it was, that person was looking at me. But I kept feigning sleep, I was dying of curiosity. By the sound I heard then, I deducted that someone had kneeled next to me.

What a surprise I had when I felt a hand caressing my thigh. I was close to scream out of fright, for you to understand. But my curiosity was sky high by now.

Then, two determined but careful hands started to pull down my pants, sliding them over my thighs, and because I sleep without underwear, I started to have some chills. A strange fear grew on my lower stomach. Maybe it wasn't fear. I moved my legs a bit, almost unconsciously, trying to change the mind of my midnight visitor at the possibility of me waking up right then. And I noticed how he stopped.

I was torn apart between screaming out my lungs and waking up the whole ship, or to keep pretending, and for some reason I don't dare to name, I choose the second option. And my night visitor was far from done with me. He kept my pants up my knees, and while I asked myself what the fuck was happening I felt a warm tongue on the base of cock. It started to lick my member from the base to the tip repeatedly, making it more and more wet with each one, and so the sensation on my lower stomach kept increasing. Oh, lust, that's what it was.

Every instinct I had of kicking my aggressor and sending him through the wall was vanished from my mind. Ok, so I was straight, and I knew that it was definitely a guy having fun with my dick right now, because he had been in this room from the start. But when you're getting a blowjob… it's just not important who it is, especially if you don't have to see them.

His hands kept fondling the inside of my thighs while his tongue toyed with the trail of hair on my navel. I started to notice kisses and bites on my hip bones, and how he strayed back to my erection, swirled his tongue around the top and then started to wrap his lips around it. Slowly he introduced my cock on his mouth, so slow that my hips began to push fervently so he could take it all inside quicker.

Then, in that moment, I noticed how he lightly raised his head, maybe the movement I made had him discover that I was awake, and so I stayed completely still, but not too much as to make him suspicious. For whatever reason, he kept going, up and down over my length, coating it with his saliva and making me closer to my orgasm little by little.

In the end, I was unable to keep muffling my moans. I didn't want to wake up the rest, but I couldn't keep biting my lip for long or I would start bleeding.

I was dying to hold the hair of whoever it was that was sucking my cock so good, but my ties kept me from doing that. I could barely think at the moment, and I felt that I was going to cum right then. What was I supposed to do in that moment? Let the other know so he could move, and so unveiling the fact I was never asleep, or, cumming inside the others mouth? "I'm sorry, but if someone has to be at fault in here, it won't be me" I thought quickly on that moment.

I let my semen fill his mouth and noticed that he swallowed. I've never felt something that erotic in my whole fucking life. He gave a couple of licks to clean the head of my throbbing cock, raised my pants without a word and left as fast as he had come.

I simply couldn't sleep after that. The next day, I spent all morning sleeping in between preparing the food for my crew.

Who of the three other guys have done it? And I say 3, because evidently Chopper couldn't be blamed. Not even on his human form is his mouth human, and so fortunately he isn't up to question. And so I was left with three suspects: Luffy, Zoro and Usopp. I can't tell which option was less hideous. And so, with a cold head, the idea that a guy sucked me off last night didn't enthuse me on the least. Specially for the fact that it was someone I have already spoke with today, and have acted as if nothing was amiss, when some hours ago I'd came inside his mouth. What I must also say, is that I don't think he knows I was awake while all that happened.

During lunch, it became impossible for me not to keep a close look at my three friends. Luffy ate nonstop. Nothing unusual there. Usopp tried to keep his food safe from Luffy. Nothing unusual there either. And the marimo ate in silence without getting involved on the conversation that was happening on the table, while he drank a beer. Nothing unusual, nothing different. They were making it hard for me, and I asked myself if tonight I would be having another visit. I had to find a way to uncover who it was, in case it happened.

My plan was simple, not tying my chest and a wrist. Putting the straps so it looks as if they were tied. I thought that I wouldn't throw myself to the sea for keeping only one wrist tied once.

When the moment arrived, it was Luffy who came to me as I was partially tied to the bed. "Nee, Sanji, are you tied down?" the captain asked with a tired face. "Yes, don't worry, Usopp handled it" I lied. "Put the blindfold on, Nami worries about you" and after hearing that, what else could I've done but obey.

I couldn't go against a promise made to a lady, even if it left me at disadvantage. "Put it on for me". For a moment, I feared that by coming close to me Luffy would realize that I wasn't properly tied down, but he didn't. Once done, he nodded in complacency and got in his bed.

Minutes went by and again I wasn't able to sleep, waiting… no, _longing_ that what happened last night would occur again. What kind of shitty pervert have I become? It must have been at least an hour or so, when I noticed a change in the ambient. A movement similar to that from last night. "Oh, yes, please" I thought and a second later I wanted to kick myself. "Calm down, pervert" I told myself. I noticed then how I was starting to get harder. "For fucks sake! If he sees I'm hard he'll know I'm awake and that it's because of him, shit!" I concentrated on everything that would make me lose the hardness between my legs, like Zeff wearing a bikini. But then, mystery man came and stood beside my bed, his presence announced by the creak of the wood, and I felt how my cock throbbed which I don't think went unnoticed by him.

He cupped my cock over my pants and I swear I could almost feel how the shitty pervert smiled.

But, what was the plan exactly? Sitting up and yelling: "I got you, son of a bitch, you're the one who is feeling me up at night, gets me horny – as you can see, because I have my cock harder than the collarbone of a transformer – and that yesterday swallowed all my cum at once?" No, I don't think that would bring any benefits to me. Maybe I should improvise as it goes. Go and confront him tomorrow in private, or something along those lines.

Nevertheless, this time there was a radical change in the procedure of the shitty pervert. I didn't notice him leaning down, and that angered me. A few seconds later, in which a dead silence reign, something lightly touched my lips and I wasn't able to avoid the jump that followed. It was done, he knew I was awake. But instead of ending with what was happening – like I should've done – I leaned over to what had touched my lips, sitting and showing that the strap on my chest was loose.

It was wet, and as I started feeling it up, I realized that the bastard was offering me his cock. In any other situation, I would've kicked it into his asshole, but for some reason, I felt the urge from lust and I let myself go, caressing the tip with my tongue. I licked down, using as much saliva as I could, and went back to the head. As I tried to put it into my mouth, I realized that it was so thick I couldn't deep throat it no matter how hard I tried. I bobbed my head up and down the length of the stranger, and noticed how my own saliva started to drip down my chin. While I was sucking him, I tried to imagine his expression, in any of the three men.

He put his hand on my hair and pushed making me swallow more of him. In that moment, I had a freaking tent between my legs. It was then that I freed my wrist from the loose strap and started to fondle my dick.

His hips banged my face and I was only able to think of who might want me so bad, and if it was me or the idea from this type of sexual fantasy.

I came seconds before him, and noticed how he doubted wether to come in my mouth or not. Let's be honest, I wasn't excited about the idea, but cumming over my pajama or over the floor would leave too many clues, so I accepted it. I put my free hand over the base of his cock to reassert my decision and he gave one last thrust. Just as I expected, it was sour and had a weird texture… I didn't like the flavor. You know, what's normal when you're not gay. Even though, given the circumstances…

Before mystery man was able to run like the night before, I grabbed his arm that was still holding my hair and pulled it away, making him jump. Oh, how I wished right then not having my other wrist tied down. With one hand I was holding him, but I didn't have the other to touch him with. It was my mouth the one that went on with it, and clashed against what I think was his abdomen. Hard, smooth and hot. He wasn't wearing a shirt. My mind drift over to Zoro right then, but I couldn't be 100% sure. I licked the first patch of skin that was at my reach, with a hot sensation that lingered on my crotch, and noticed how the other relaxed. Nevertheless, that sensation didn't last long, he freed himself from my hold and left just like the night before.

The only thing I could think about in that moment was Zoro. I hadn't confirmed it yet, but my mind had already decided for me. Maybe my subconscious. I've never stopped and thought of Zoro in a sexual way. I'm conscious about how attractive the guy is, but nothing beyond that. I spent the rest of the night going over all of our interactions until now.

To think that during all the fights that we've had, he secretly thought about being inside of me. Inside every part of me. Just thinking about it made me feel butterflies on my stomach. And lower.

And then I asked myself if that was it or if there was anything else. If what he felt for me was plainly sexual or more down the lines of a romantic attraction.

Never in my life I thought that I would spent an entire night thinking of Zoro, but here I am. That shitty pervert. Of course, if it was him, right then I didn't have any complains.

But then I thought again… what if it wasn't him? What if it was Luffy? It didn't made sense, I was uncomfortable even thinking about it. Luffy was like… a child… ugh. And Usopp? It could have been him, why not? Regarding the physiognomy of my visitor, he fell into the profile I had constructed. But as soon as I tried to think of him on a sexual way… it was just fucking weird. Even so, that didn't discard him.

And so, I faced a 75% of chances of him being Zoro, and a 25% for Usopp. Something inside of me prayed for Zoro, which didn't calmed me at all; because, fuck, it was the fucking marimo. The situation was surreal by itself. All about this nightly fetishist sexual fantasy was surreal, but fuck, it was brutal.

Just like the first day, I slept during the day and I only left my bed unless I needed to cook. The crew started to get worried, but it was clear that someone else besides me knew what was going on.

During lunch, I couldn't stop looking at Zoro and he didn't even move. At least, until I turned to talk to Nami-san. It was then, when I went to set my gaze on him again that I met his eyes, black and piercing into mine. A look that for any other didn't said anything, but for us meant more. For fuck's sake, it must be him.

After eating, I went to the bathroom to take a shower, and then I heard Zoro inside the infirmary. The door wasn't closed, and so I got close and stared through the gap in the door.

"What do you need?" The reindeer asked. Zoro seemed kind of uncomfortable with the situation and I most certainly shouldn't have been there, but I was and it was eating me to know what was happening. "I need a…" the green haired man started. "A…?" Chopper said confused, to which Zoro look around as if he feared that someone might listen, and then he said "a laxative". A blush covered his cheeks.

"Ah! Of course, Zoro, it's ok, that's what I'm here for" the doctor answered and started looking into his drawers.

"It's incomfortable to talk about these kind of stuff" he said back.

"Well, but if you can't go to the bathroom, is also normal, it could happen to anybody, here it is!" said Chopper as handed over the pill to Zoro.

"No, it's not… it doesn't matter. I'll need… something else" the swordsman answered while standing up.

In that moment, I walked back without noticing making the wood creak, making Zoro aware of my presence. He walked over to the door on strides and opened it, finding me on the bathroom door, as if I had just got there. I gave him a look of fake incomprehension and got into the bathroom with absolute normalcy.

That night, was the night. I put on all the straps using the trick from last night, but now I was completely free. It was Zoro who talked to me this time.

"Cook, are you tied up already?" he asked with his earnest look as always, he seemed tired. I really don't know from what since all he does is sleep. "Yes" I answered without a wavering my gaze. The air was so thick that you could slice it with a knife. "Very well" he answered, hiding a small smile, and so he got into his bed turning his back at me. That answer made a big part of my blood travel down to my crotch.

I couldn't wait any more, this time would be it. I was wearing the blindfold, just like the nights before this one, so I didn't raise any suspicion, but I thought about taking it off the moment I felt the touch from the other.

The lights went down and my heart started to beat at a breakneck speed. My senses became sharper and I started to perceive sounds that I hadn't realized were there until now: the quick breathing from Chopper, the movement of Usopp over his sheets, the sleepy groans from Zoro…

And then, something shifted, an irregular movement on someone's sheets, followed by light steps towards… the door?

I sat up without thinking and removed the blindfold. "Usopp? What're you doing?". It couldn't be, there was no way it was him, not now that my fantasies have centered around another person.

"I need to pee", he answered in a low voice. "Why're you loose? Sanji, fuck, we made an agreement!" he ran to my bed and tied me up, while I complained and mumbled my protest. He placed the blindfold over my eyes.

"Come on, I'm fine now!" I whispered. "It won't be me who risks it, man, if something happens to you Luffy will kill me" he answered, shrugging his shoulders and letting the elastic from the blindfold slap my head. I snorted and he left the room. Some minutes later he came back and laid down in bed.

"It may not be him…" I thought.

My body had already relaxed after one hour, I was tempted to sleep, but just when I felt myself drifting to sleep, I heard some footsteps that were getting close to me, and so every sense in me woke up. The advantages of haki.

I felt a familiar aura next to my body, before he even touched me.

"Let me go" I whispered. No one answered at first, I thought everything was lost, but some seconds later, I felt how the strap from my chest was being loosed; followed by my wrists, and even when I had one hand free, I didn't tried anything. I wanted to keep the moment as long as possible. It wasn't going to happen again.

Finally, only the blindfold remained, but I didn't take it away, I went on my knees over the bed, so I could be at his height, and for the first time on all of these nights, I felt fear. Fear of knowing my "aggressor". I stretched my arm until my hand touched his chest. Smooth, hard, but soft to the touch. I slide my fingers until I reached a nipple, and then I rubbed it. I found the other one, and got my mouth closer so I could lick it in soft circles and the nip it carefully, taking a couple of groans from my companion. Sensitive… Without taking my fingers away from his nipples, I lift myself up to his height again. One of my hands move to caress his side and the go up to his shoulder. My digits went through his collarbone and to his thick and sturdy neck until they came close to something metallic that tinkled. Earings. My smile could have split my face for the relief I felt. It was Zoro.

Even with a slight tremble on his frame. Still somehow fearful, he got his lips close to mine, stealing a chaste kiss, and he set his gaze on my blindfold again, as he couldn't look me in the eye.

The simple situation was absurd, surreal, but fuck it turned me on.

I grabbed him by his nape and kissed him hard, our tongues entwined and our hands went all over the others body. "I'll be the pirate king!" Luffy shouted on his sleep, making us both jump, and making him fall over me. As that happened, the blindfold went to shit and covered only one of my eyes. Being completely silent, we stood still, praying for none of the guy waking up soon, while we stared at each other. He still had his hands under my shirt, caressing my chest, and I was holding on to his hair. They were some seconds were we share something beyond silence, as if through our gaze we shared everything we needed to.

His other hand took the blindfold completely off my face and I make it to bring our bodies close again, while our mouths danced together, nipping, licking and exploring each other.

He fell on top of me, and our cocks aligned, separated only by a thin layer of clothing that created even more friction between them. His mouth went to my neck and he bit and then licked over the wound, as if he was trying to mark me as his. He got off the bed, pulled my pants down to the middle of my thighs and took his off completely while he gave me his back faced me, giving me the perfect sight of this hard and appetizing ass. I dug my nails in one of his ass cheeks and brought him close to me.

I had the mighty Roronoa Zoro on top of me, naked, rubbing his cock against mine and moaning like a cheap whore.

There was something, on this rivalry we had maintained over time, that I've never stopped and thought about or analyzed, and it was the matter of control. Both of us were dominant, but, physically speaking, he looks bigger than me. Life gives you some unexpected surprises. Who would have said that this guy would end up being submissive.

He grabbed our cocks with both hands and started pumping them, creating such a delicious friction that we couldn't avoid moaning as much as we did. My fingers went over to his entrance and little by little I started to slip my fingers with barely any resistance.

"How…?" I started to ask, but he answered before I could finish. "I asked some Vaseline to Chopper". To that I couldn't help myself and let out a laugh, and so he gave me a light punch on the shoulder.

I introduced my hard and throbbing cock inside of Zoro, while he masturbated and looked at me filled with lust. Once inside to the brim, I started to move my hips at a pace that made him fall over me, unable of riding my dick while being upright. But I couldn't stop slamming deep inside of him, and as I kept going on and on, he just kept getting tighter.

"Harder" he rasped in my ear in an impatient and defying way. And I indulged him, getting a strong bite as an answer, which ended up in a chocked groan on the crook of my neck. One of my hands grabbed his hair and pulled it so I could see his face. "Yes… Oh, fuck… Sanji!" He growled while he came all over my abdomen. And that's as much as I could hold. Hearing him say my name was just too much for me. Saying our names was always something very personal for us, and that plus his ass tightening around my cock was enough. I let myself cum inside of him as he fell tiredly over me.

"I should go to my bed … if I don't, tomorrow…"

"Don't bother" Chopper said from his bed. "We all know now" Luffy continued from his. In that moment both men stood frozen and praying they were dreaming. "Sanji, next time tell me so I stay in the bathroom".

* * *

Reviews are most welcome. Good ones. Not bad ones.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
